Peace Bringer
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: "I want to bring back...what was so longer ago taken from me..." Marine blue eyes looked down at the hand that held hers tightly. "Let me help you...I can save you...I can give you life...I can bring you peace."
1. Chapter 1

_**Peace Bringer**_

_**Summary: **__"I want to bring back...what was so longer ago taken from me..." Marine blue eyes looked down at the hand that held hers tightly. "Let me help you...I can save you...I can give you life...I can bring you peace."_

_**Anime/Manga: **__InuYasha/Peacemaker_

_**Genre: **__Romance/Historical_

_**Pairings: **__Kagome/ Souji_

_**Rated: **__M for Mature Content_

**-x-x-x-**

'_Shit!'_ A powder toned hand gripped its bleeding twin, trembling with the cool of the rain against the bare and exposed flesh. Gripping irritably at the sword tied to her waist, the owner of those trembling hands gave a mental apology to the swords' dead owner before slaying the burly drunk that had caused her injury.

"..."

She watched the man's eyes roll to the back of his head before pulling her sword free of the man's neck, a sick 'gurgle' sounded from the dead man's throat as she turned and walked off. Still cold and slightly wet, she pulled her soaking hoodie around her shoulders and shuddered. _'I can't even remember how I got here...'_ She frowned outwardly to the thought of waking up in the unknown era between the past and the future, in which, she was both used to and missing very much right now. _'I'm hungry too...and I have no money...none for right now at least...I only have money for a Big Mac...'_ She felt something bump into her and saw a small girl look up frightfully at her before some shouts were singled out in the loud pitter-patter of the rain.

The woman, cold in the rain, irritated in an unknown era, frustrated in hunger, and pissed at having to protect a child from a group of thugs, when blood was already soaked into her sleeves, grabbed her sword once more and held it out as warning. Well...it was dark, so not really a surprise, but is did kind of take her a moment to register one of the men impaling himself on her sword in his attempt to grab the child hiding behind her.

"_**AIIIIIEIIEEEEEEEAAAA~! Aah**__**ah...aa...**__**!"**_

She cut his yell short with her sword and watched his head roll down the wet streets towards his three allies who stared in horror before turning and running off. Sheathing her blade, she turned slowly to the terrified child before holding her hand out for her. The girl stared for a moment before taking it and giving a nervous smile.

**-x-x-x-**

"_Do you know who she is?"_

"_I've never seen her before..."_

"_Saya has taken quite a liking to the woman...she couldn't be dangerous..."_

The girl, Saya, was still holding her hand. It was morning now, and last night after walking for a while, the girl had led her to a shrine where the man who worked there had immediately let them in to clean and dry themselves. He'd even provided food and a warm sleeping place for them. Saya wasn't letting her go anytime soon though. A slight tug at her hand and she turned to see the girl pointing at her, "My name?" She asked, watching the girl give a small nod. _'That's right; she hadn't said a word last night. She must be mute.' _She smiled, "Kagome, my name is Kagome..."

The girl smiled brightly, pulling a way, she held hands out in a motion and started moving in circles.

Kagome laughed, "Yes, just like the song,"

Looking at her, the girl ran up to the woman who'd saved her life, now dressed in fresh clothes; a Kimono inspired by the Samurai, with is colors and stitches that of oceans and wandering swordsman. Tabi and Geta were worn on her feet and her sword still safely at her side, attached carefully by a white sash around the deep blue Obi already tied around her waist. Around her forehead was a deep blue silk cloth that she always wore that tied her hair up in a loose bun, two thin Senbon that she'd had on her wardrobe last night clipped it in place, a few strands of hair fell loosely over her shoulders and her bangs framed her face. She looked healthier now that she was out of the rain and had finally slept, her skin no longer powder white, but an ivory flesh tone that gave way to her natural beauty.

"Saya!"

Kagome watched as a boy appeared before her with a few guys in tote behind him. Her hand took Saya's immediately, watching for any signs of a threat from them men behind the boy.

Saya smiled, patting her hand reassuringly.

"Are you a friend of Saya's?" Kagome asked curiously too the young boy who was now within beheading distance if he were to try something.

"Ah, hehe, yeah..." The boy blushed, smiling brightly at Kagome who took in his appearance and smiled.

Kagome looked the boy over, he wore his hair, which was a bright crimson red and in a gravity defying cut, in a mid-high ponytail that fell just above his shoulders, brown eyes held a lit fire of determination and childish naivety deep within them that helped her to relaxing. The two behind him, a young..._'My word...he's either beautiful...or she's just gorgeous...'_

The boy must have known what she was thinking, as he moved forward and whispered, _'I thought he was a girl too...'_

Kagome blushed and looked away.

"My name is Ichimura Tetsunosuke, but everyone calls me Tetsu for short. Who are you?"

"Kagome...just, Kagome." She looked back at the male behind the boy, dark violet hair fell over his shoulders and down past his hips in silky locks. Vivid purple eyes stared her down curiously but she wasn't intimidated, he wasn't some evil being like a certain spider Hanyou she'd been forced to deal with.

The last in the group, another boy, with ginger hair and brown eyes, freckles sprinkled over the bridge of his nose, she smiled at the image...a sad smile, thinking back to her own ginger haired friend. Her son, she missed him horribly. She could see her past flash painfully before her eyes and shut them in an attempt to get rid of the dreadful images.

Standing suddenly, she felt someone tug her hand and turned, softening her look of surprise, she gave a soft smile. "Sorry Saya, I need to go find a job, I'll be back before the sun set's, I promise."

The voiceless girl nodded and released Kagome's hand and watched her leave.

**-x-x-x-**

'_Damn...It's been a while sense I've though about them.'_ Sitting in a tree, she watched Saya from afar for a moment; then, she let her eyes drift shut...falling dangerously close to the horror that she'd escaped a few moments ago, before succumbing to her hellish memories of the past.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_**Kagome!"**_

_**Glaring, Kagome placed a hand on her cheek, the cause of her friends yelling out her name was right in front of her. Wearing the same red Haori he always wore. "What was that for?"**_

"_**You need to learn your place!"**_

"_**I only said that I was going to train with Sesshoumaru! You treat me like a child, InuYasha...I need someone to train me, not baby me! SIT!" She yelled, still rubbing at her stinging cheek. "And also, what do you mean 'Learn My Place'!"**_

"_**Mm Aalma~!"**_

"_**...hm?"**_

_**InuYasha turned his head from the dirt, "I said, I'm Alpha! That means I tell you what to do, and how to do it!"**_

_**Kagome stared for a moment, "Sit..." She said softly. Turning, she grabbed her bag, and took her bow and arrows from against the Goshinboku.**_

"_**Are you ready Miko?"**_

_**She nodded, hopping onto Kilala, she said her farewells before following after Sesshoumaru who was off on his cloud.**_

_**~End Flashback~**_

'_Sesshoumaru...'_ She placed her hand on the hilt of her blade..._his_ blade.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_**GET OUT OF THE WAY!"**_

_**Kagome looked up in time to see a tentacle shoot through her mentor. His last ditch effort of saving her...around her, the bodies of her fallen friends. She had honestly thought that Sesshoumaru we survive. He was the Lord of the West! He needed to live...he had to... "Sesshoumaru!"**_

_**She ran to her mentor and purified the tentacle from his chest cavity. A gapping hole was left in it's place, blood pooling around her knees that held him up, she had laid him on her knees to keep him close, to try and heal his wound, but she was being rejected. "Don't..."**_

"_**What? Sesshoumaru, I need to heal you, you must survive..."**_

"_**I will be back...I promise...I'll be...back..."**_

_**She watched the molten orbs fall shut and was forced to look up into hell's eyes alone. Her comrades were dead, her son, Shippou...Kilala...Rin...they were dead; Sango...Miroku...InuYasha...they were dead. Kouga and Ayame...both dead...**_

_**~End Flashback~**_

"_Everyone...is dead..."_ Kagome didn't open her eyes, but her tears still were falling, and they would continue to fall no matter her eyes opened or closed.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_**I'll kill you..." She spoke with a heavy heart, but vengeance rang loud.**_

_**Naraku wasn't deterred however, and continued to smile that, evil...malicious, smile. It was his way of mocking her...something he excelled at. "Is that so...you think the student can do what the teacher could not? He was a demon lord...you are a human girl!"**_

"_**No...I'm a Miko..." She said, laying Sesshoumaru gently on the ground before standing, bringing her hand to the white silk fabric that was blown before her eyes, "And I am the only survivor of the Crescent Moon Family!" She pulled at the white fabric that had been tied around her forehead and holding her hair up in a high ponytail. A Magenta crescent moon that was centered on her forehead was revealed to Naraku.**_

"_**So the lord accepted you as family?"**_

"_**...he passed his training and name onto me, Naraku; I will honor him...by killing you!" The next thing she saw was a blinding light stealing the life of the demon hanyou before her. She was angry, sad...she wanted to cry, and scream, hit something...but all she could do was push...and she felt her energy engulf the evil that he was, and soared, before dutifully delivering the final throws of purity, and leaving nothing but dust and bones where he once stood. Looking down at her clothes, now laden with blood, she finally cried, and screamed, and cursed the gods above and below.**_

_**~End Flashback~**_

"_All I could do was bury them...and even then...it wasn't enough." _Kagome said to herself in a soft whisper, _"Sesshoumaru, you said you'd come back...but your dead...how will you ever be able to return...I can't bring the dead back like you can...not without traveling to hell...and last time...I almost didn't make it out alive myself..."_

She could hear the laughter of Tetsu as he played with the ever quiet Saya.

"_I will use your sword, until you come to take it back, to protect this girl I've found. I hope that's okay, brother..."_ One last tear fell from her eyes, _"I promise, I'll honor you, and your name, and I will not fail to protect those close to me...not this time..."_

Her promise was swept away with the morning breeze, and as she took a deep breath and wiped her face of her tears, a shuffle to her left caused her to perk up. Her ears which were only _slightly_ elfin, not like Sesshoumaru's which you could tell, twitched at the rustling sound.

"So this is what you call finding a job."

Kagome caught herself before losing balance and falling from the tree she sat in, her eyes wide open, a hand on her shoulder in case she did fall. Glancing up at the one who held her in place, she took note of the feminine male that had been with the two boys', "You're the little boy's shadow...Tetsu and that other kid...right?"

He laughed; it was a soft laugh, genuine... "I'm their shadow? No," He smiled, sitting on the branch next to her's. "If anything, Tetsu is my shadow. He wanted to go with me, so...and then, Shinpachi and Heisuke out voted me by saying that I should take him."

"Were you going shopping?"

"Ah! Yes, we were!" He smiled, "How did you know?"

She smiled back, pointing to his hand where a folded piece of paper was with a list of vegetable's and fruits scrawled neatly in ink. "Kind of gave it away."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Looking out at the Ginger haired boy, Tetsu and Saya who were playing tag, well...no, both kids were trying to tackle the Ginger, but both were two slow to catch him, and he was hopping around and bouncing in the air, so if catching him on ground wasn't hard enough, it was nearly impossible to catch him in the air.

"His evading skills are phenomenal! Is he part monkey?"

"Haha, you can ask him that yourself."

"...who is he?"

The man seemed to hesitate.

"Why so secretive?" She asked curiously, "You don't need to answer my questions if you don't want to. I have secrets too, so I understand the need to keep things to ones self."

He smiled, but it didn't really reach his eyes, "Secret's, hm...is this one of them?"

"What?"

"Hiding in trees instead of looking for a job."

"...I don't have a harpoon."

"..." His expression was comical, "Why do you need a harpoon?"

"Job hunting can get dangerous, you never know when you'll need a harpoon. Kind of like a Condom, I'd rather have one and not need it, then need it and not have one; though...I really doubt I'd ever need a harpoon."

"...I understand what your saying, I'd rather have a sword and not need it then need it and not have one...but...what's a Condom? Is that something from where you came?"

"...yeah...uh, basically, it's latex...not really important for a battle or life threatening situation...oh!" She changed the topic, cheeks resembling that of a rose, "You asked why I was here...in a tree...not looking for a job. I don't know where to start...I'm only good at healing and fighting..."

"Is that so..."

"Mm," She nodded, "I'll figure something out, really, I've taken quite a liking to that young girl, I just want to watch over her...but...I won't be able to stay here forever..."

He didn't ask why, they just sat there silently. It was peaceful, and she was content.

"...Souji..."

"Hm?"

He smiled, "You can call me Souji, I wish you luck on finding a job..." He abandoned his spot in the tree, and soon, she saw him rejoin the trio.

'_...Souji...' _She beamed brightly,_ "I'll start looking for that job, and I'll leave Saya to you..."_ Kagome whispered into the wind before vanishing from the tree.

A gust of wind blew heavily and the four stopped and looked at the swaying tree, Souji for a different reason, smiling when he saw she had left the branch..."I hope Kagome finds a good job..." A hand took his sleeve and he glanced down, Saya was smiling brightly up at him. "Yeah, I know she will..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So...Oh, please don't be mad at me, I'm working on updates! I just wanted to write something else! LOVE YOU GUYS! Sorry it's a little late Bishi! :P I was going to work on it when I woke but I got lost on the road of life~!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Peace Bringer**_

_**Summary: **__"I want to bring back...what was so long ago taken from me..." Marine blue eyes looked down at the hand that held hers tightly. "Let me help you...I can save you...I can give you life...I can bring you peace."_

_**Anime/Manga: **__InuYasha/Peacemaker_

_**Genre: **__Romance/Historical_

_**Pairings: **__Kagome/ Souji_

_**Rated: **__M for Mature Content_

**-x-x-x-**

Walking around in circles, she knew what she was doing. Yeah, right! Kagome was lost, and it drove her crazy! She hadn't needed a job in the future, and she hadn't needed a job in the past, and now that she did, she didn't know how to find one, let alone how to _get_ one.

Stopping in front of a shrine, she stared curiously at two guys standing in front of it; they both wore similar clothes that the kid wore, the one whose name she didn't know.

"..."

"Do you need something?"

She looked behind her at a tall man and frowned, "Do you know Tetsu and Souji?" Her eyes widened a bit as she took the time to take him in, he too was extraordinarily handsome, though, unlike Souji, he wasn't to be mistaken as a woman; no, not at all like a woman. He had long hair, yes, black in color, and tied up in a high and loose ponytail, bangs were framing his face, and what a face, this man was Sesshoumaru in every view but hair color and eye color. The cold look his eyes held her with was almost scarily similar, and for a second, she almost went weak legged before him. Catching herself in time to snap herself from the illusion cast upon her by the man in front of her.

"Who are you?" He questioned, completely ignoring her question.

"My name is Kagome,"

"Do you have a last name, Kagome?"

"No, just Kagome...I came here looking for a job, I don't need payment, I just need something to do."

"...how do you know Souji and Tetsu?"

"...I met them through Saya...I don't necessarily know anyone here, I only just arrived in this village last night..."

"I see, and what can you do that you think you would be useful to the Shinsengumi?"

Something in her mind snapped, she knew in what era she resided, or...at least...she had an idea of what ere. "I can fight...and cook...and heal...I can promise you protection, and healing your men from near death experiences." She wasn't going to cover up her story, she just wouldn't tell them anything she didn't want to, she would not lie though. She could heal, and she had failed to do so with her friends in the past, if she was to be in this time, then she'd be damned if anyone died around her ever again. Besides, they would learn of her healing abilities sooner or later, she was sure of that.

He raised a brow, "Admirable skills, at least two of them, can you prove it though?"

"Why don't you run one of the men here in with a blade, then we can find out that way," She suggested, watching a small frown mar his face, she rolled her eyes and sighed, "then runme through with a blade."

This time, his eyes widened in surprise at the new offer, he pulled his blade but was stopped by her hand. "All talk?"

"No, I was going to ask if we could do this where there aren't so many eyes."

He glanced around before sheathing his blade and walking through the gates of the shrine, nodding to the two men in front, she followed as he glanced over his shoulder. She felt the eyes of the two men outside the gate on her and tried to ignore it as she followed him to a room where he opened the door and let her enter before entering behind and closing the door behind him.

"...Ah..." Kagome sighed, "This is going to hurt a lot..."

He pulled his sword from his sheath and looked at her cautiously.

"What? I'm not...oh," She grabbed her own sword by the sheath and untied it from her waist before tossing it to the man in front of her. "Near death, do you know what that means?"

He nodded, glaring coldly at her as if she were trying to insult his intelligence.

"I'm not saying it to mock you, I'm saying it to live longer! Now get it over with," she closed her eyes and her body went rigid as pain shot through her lower abdomen and ran down her legs and up her spine.

He pulled his blade from her and caught her before she could hit the floor, her eyes were still shut and tears were falling from her eyes. For a moment he thought that he might have fallen for a girls wish of dying and killed her, but then he stared on as a light glow surrounded the inflicted wound. He watched it as it began closing, her kimono still cut through and blood still soaked the fabric, but from what he could see, no wound was present. He lay her down carefully just in case, tears were, after all, still falling from her closed eyes.

Untying the obi around her waist, he moved the fabric of her Kimono aside; he watched her arms fold over her eyes to cover her face, a failed attempt at covering the tears and the blush which formed across her cheeks. He respected her modesty, unveiling only what he needed, to be sure that no wound played across her skin, and nothing more.

"How..."

"...I am a Miko...a Shrine Maiden...an Innocent chosen by Kami...you choose the title, I am whatever you wish."

"..."

"So...should I demonstrate my fighting abilities?"

"No," he stood, stopping her from sitting up as he did. "Rest here, you may stay here, live among the Shinsengumi, whatever you like, but in return, I ask that you remain as a Healer for my men."

"...I would like nothing more,"

**-x-x-x-**

Souji stared down sadly at Saya, the little girl was still waiting for Kagome to return, but as of yet, she had not. "Saya, why not come with me, and we can look for her together? Maybe she got lost,"

Saya nodded, smiling as she took his hand. Tetsu and Shinpachi had returned with the groceries so that he could stay and watch over Saya a while longer, to make sure Kagome returned, but the sun had long since started to set and he too had started to become worried. The woman hadn't exactly seemed like the type that would lie, or so he thought. He walked by a couple stands, searching through the windows of shops and looking down alleyways as he passed by, but to no avail.

"Saya, what if she got a job? Think she might be working?"

Saya shrugged.

Souji crouched down and smiled, "I'm going to go search for her alone, you return to the Shrine, and when I find her, I will come get you, or bring her back, depending on whether or not she's working."

Smiling brightly, Saya nodded and ran off back towards the Shrine.

Watching a little bit before turning and taking to the roofs, Souji looked with a detailed eye as he ran through the town, passing by villagers who were none the wise before running towards the Shinsengumi headquarters. "Did you see a young woman-"

"Black hair and blue eyes? Inside," The man at the gate pointed, cutting Souji off.

"Why is she inside?"

"Mm, not sure. Hijikata-San let her in, took her to his room from what I heard. He came out about fifteen minutes after that, but from what I hear, she's still inside." The man gave a sick grin, and Souji had half a mind to remove his head from his shoulders so that he wouldn't have to look at that smile ever again, but that wouldn't be a good idea.

"...right," he gave the man a cold look before running inside, he found Hijikata talking with Hajime and ran up to the two. "Where is she? Kagome,"

"Leave her be, she's sleeping."

"What did you do to her?" Souji asked, surprised by the accusatory tone he was using.

Hijikata gave him a curious look while Hajime simply stared in wonder at his _friend_. "Not that it matters, but I stabbed her..."

Souji was out of their sight before either could say anything.

"Hm..."

Saitou stared at where Souji had moments ago stood, "...interesting..."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome lay sleeping, peacefully dreaming of nothing in particular. In fact, it was the first time in a long time she'd slept so peacefully, and she hadn't really wanted to wake up quite yet. However, no one ever said she always got everything she wanted.

"_**KAGOME!"**_

Heart racing, and head throbbing, Kagome sat up straight in the futon she had laid in, the wool blanket which had been covering fell from her body, her kimono still split from when the man from earlier had checked from remnants of a wound.

The screen door to the room she was in slid open and she stared at the young man from earlier, a cold glare settling in as she looked him dead in the eyes.

"...what...?" She asked.

"Hijikata-San said he stabbed you! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's gone, no more cut..." She stood and fixed her Kimono before tying her obi around her waist, grabbing her sword and tying the sash carefully at her hip.

"Saya was worried sick about you." He said, watching her eyes light up in memory of having promised the little girl to return before the sun set.

"Oh Kami!" She ran from the room, completely barefoot as she made her way past Hijikata at an alarming pace, he stared a moment before excusing himself from Hajime and following quickly after.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome came to a stop at the shrine; her breathing was just barely at a huff as she walked forward and crouched in front of the little girl who was sitting outside in the dark waiting patiently for her. She moved her arms around her and lifted the girl up, catching her by surprise before she laid her head on Kagome's shoulder. She knew someone was watching her, she knew who too, she'd felt his aura earlier, and recognized his scent as well. She turned and caught his eyes, deep purple in color, she watched him turn before leaving. _'What was that...?'_ She shook her head and then walked to the shrine monk who had been outside watching out for Saya while the girl waited, she felt her go limp in her arms and knew by the soft breaths that the girl had fallen asleep.

"Sir Monk, may I ask a question?"

He chuckled, "Go right ahead,"

"Saya, does she have any parents?"

"...mm, no...I'm afraid both her mother and father were killed in front of her, part of the reason that the poor girl doesn't speak."

"I see, and do you see to her health and care?"

He nodded.

"Then I will ask you for your permission to take her in."

"...I...hm," He smiled, "You have a warmth in the air around you, were you once a mother?"

"...Yes...my child was killed before me, needless to say, the man who took my sons life no longer walks the plain of existence."

A sad look crossed his eyes and he sighed, "Saya will not replace the child you lost."

"No, and I will not replace the parents she lost...but I can't bring myself to part ways with her...I am, in a sense...connected with this child."

"As she is connected with you, she waited for many hours on your return, she seemed to know you would come back."

"As I did,"

"Yes, you did..." he turned, "Take care to treat her not like your son, but as your daughter, if you take care of her at all."

Kagome nodded, and with the monks back turned, she bowed and left, returning to the Shinsengumi hideout where she was met with Souji and Hijikata.

"I guess we have two new recruits."

Kagome frowned, "How do you suppose Saya can help?"

"Ah," Hijikata sighed, "Okita-San has already talked with Ayumu, she will help out with the cooking, and she will be an aid at the Shinsengumi when she's not cooking."

"Whose aid?"

"..."

Souji smiled, "Mine, so no one will cause little Saya any harm."

Kagome nodded, a soft smile formed on her lips as she hugged the little girl close and closed her eyes.

"Okita-San also has a room prepared for the both of you, Saya will remain in your room, and when she isn't with Okita-San or Ayumu-"

"I know, she'll be with me."

Hijikata nodded, "Now, return to sleep, you should rest up. I'm still unsure of how you managed to completely heal your wound, but I am certain that it took some amount of energy."

Kagome nodded, it had taken a lot of energy, especially since it was such an internally damaging wound. She followed Souji to the room that he'd had set up for them. It was mostly empty, but had two futons, and two wool blankets.

"My room in next to yours, however, if you need me, I'll probably be in Hijikata's room."

Kagome nodded, listening as the door closed before she laid Saya down in the smaller futon before moving the larger one closer to the little girl and lying down next to her on her own futon, covering the both of them up with both wool blankets before letting sleep once more claim her.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the second chapter of Peace Bringer, I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
